Skyfall
by ADADancer
Summary: I was one of very few people to ever escape Prosperia. But, here I was, eight years later, ready to end this war with my father. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my new story that has taken me quite some time to write. It is set in three different parts. This is an Edward and Bella story. **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by IllictWriter  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Skyfall

Part I

Bella's Point of View

_March 2005_

_Eighteen years-old_

"Don't you fucking stop, young lady," my father hissed at me.

I wanted to scream at him, but instead decided to bite my tongue. My knuckles were bruised, my fingers ached from the tight grip, and my fists were in tight balls as I hit the punching bag, pretending it was his face.

Ever since I could remember, I had been training to be a fighter. While my siblings had also trained regularly, they all got to hang out with their friends growing up. Since I was the baby of the family, I didn't get that freedom. What I got was fighting in the gym most of the day, going to school, then dinner, then bed. It was fucking ridiculous.

"Isabella, stop!" my father hollered.

Turning around and wiping the sweat off my forehead, I stared him down. My father came out of the dark corner in a pristine black suit. It would take him approximately three steps to reach me, and then he would take his right hand and smack me in the face like usual.

My father reached me in exactly three steps and sure enough his right hand smacked me across the face and he shoved me onto the ground.

"Get up! I didn't raise a little pussy," he growled.

If there was one thing I hated, it was definitely my father, but whenever he called me names it made me even angrier.

Kicking his shin hard, he fell to the ground like I planned. I quickly rolled over effortlessly and punched him square in the face with all the strength I could muster. There was a loud _'crack' _as blood spilled from my father's nose.

"Who's the little pussy now, fucker?" I hissed in his ear and ran out of the gym.

Every fucking day was the same ass routine. I strived to have the normal life my older siblings had, but I was "special," and my father wouldn't have that. Oh, no—not for me, the future queen. He still believed that he could change my mind about taking over Prosperia—our planet— when he passed, but I didn't agree with that. I didn't want to rule—I wanted to leave.

There were only a few people to ever escape Prosperia, and I was hoping to be one of those people some day. People were frightened of my father—they had to have a certain _something_ to live on Prosperia and if they didn't, they would vanish. In other words, they were murdered.

Halting my footsteps, I took in my surroundings. In about five seconds our maid would be coming around with a warm cloth for me. It was almost too easy to predict the people in Prosperia. Ever since I was little, I could plan my next move based on my surroundings. I had sort of a sixth sense.

"Hello, Princess," Angela bowed. She was always so timid around me. Her big brown eyes were hidden behind her long brown bangs.

"Angela, I have told you to call me Bella." I rolled my eyes and quickly took the warm cloth.

"But your father was adamant that I call you Princess," she said worriedly.

Turning abruptly, she almost crashed in to me. "Well, my father doesn't decide what I go by. Please call me Bella. If my father asks, tell him I said he can shove his title up his ass." I smirked.

"Yes, Princ…Bella." She smiled and bowed.

Huffing, I walked up to my sanctuary—my room. The walls were painted blue and brown, making me feel at peace, unlike the blood red in the rest of the mansion.

There were about two seconds before my father would barge into my room and lay into me.

In this regard, my father did not disappoint. "You little piece of shit! How dare you defy me? I am your father. You must abide by my words and rules!" my father bellowed. He was holding a bloody cloth against his nose, his eyes wild with anger, and a vein was throbbing on his forehead.

Jumping off my bed, I stalked toward him. "You may be my father, but you are nothing but a piece of shit to me. I'm not a fucking child anymore. I'm eighteen! Stop trying to push me into something that I want nothing to do with," I screamed, feeling the adrenaline rise.

My father raised his fist, but I was quick enough to dodge it. Seconds later my oldest brother, Felix rushed in the room. He looked like a younger version of my father with his dark brown eyes and brown hair.

He stood in front of me, protecting me from my vile father. "I'm giving you two seconds to get out of Bella's room, before I murder your ass. You stay away from her, Father," Felix said, his tone holding an underlining deadly feel.

My father and brother had a stare off, waiting for each other to back down. They stood there for five minutes before my father broke and left with a sneer toward me. Felix turned around in relief. He checked my aching cheek.

"Damnit, Bella, I don't know if I should be angry or happy with you. I told you just do what Father says and nothing bad will happen, but also, I love that you stick up for yourself. I just don't want to see you hurt." He sighed and ran his right hand across my stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry. I tried to control my temper, but you know how well that goes when I am around him," I growled, feeling the anger boiling again.

"Bella, promise me you will stay out of Father's way today," he begged.

"I promise," I put my hands up as a gesture of promise.

He gave me a quick hug and soon left me to my happy place. I fell asleep dreaming about escaping this horrific place.

"_Soon,"_ I thought.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Bella, wait up!" I heard the masculine voice of my best friend, Corin.

Turning around, I collided with a hard chest. "Oops, sorry," he laughed.

I rubbed my forehead. Corin was not only my best friend, he was my only friend. While I was growing up, everyone was terrified of me and my family except for him. Corin had quite the personality; he was so sweet and happy go lucky— the complete opposite of me. Some people thought we were related because of his brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, but we definitely weren't, although I felt like he was my brother most of the time.

Brining my attention back to Corin, I looked up at him. "What's up?"

He grinned widely and looked around the crowded hallways. Corin pulled me with him as we rushed down the hall toward the exit.

As soon as we got outside he mumbled something that I didn't quite understand. "Can you repeat that?" I asked.

"Siobhan and Liam O'Malley broke up," he said.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yes. He dumped her because she had relations with that Phillip guy." He laughed as he added air quotes for "relations".

"Oh my gosh!" I giggled with him.

Siobhan was the biggest bitch in school. She stayed away from me, for obvious reasons, but she wasn't very nice to the others. She also got around with the men, if you know what I mean.

On the other hand, Liam O'Malley was from planet Earth. He was of Irish descent, and extremely handsome. He was also very friendly and nice. I had a crush on him, but I wasn't going to act on it because I knew my father didn't approve of people from Earth. Plus, I'm sure Liam knew all about me and my family—he would definitely not be interested.

"Oh, no you don't. I know that look, Isabella Marie Volturi." Corin tsked.

"Really? You had to call me by my full name?" I asked. Rolling my eyes at him, I turned to go to my last class of the day—gym.

"Yes, of course I did." He chuckled. "Bella, come on. You have had a crush on that guy since he moved here four months ago. And I have seen him glance your way quite a bit," he pushed.

"Corin, it wouldn't matter. My father wouldn't exactly agree to me dating Liam," I sighed.

"Since, when have you started listening to your father?" Corin chuckled.

"Since yesterday's practice. Felix had to intervene again."

"You're going to get yourself killed one day, Bella." Corin whined.

"At least I would die fighting and trying to change this planet for the better."

The bell rang soon after and we rushed off to class. I saw Liam right outside the locker room and couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like to date him.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

I waited impatiently in the parking lot for Corin. I was his ride home today and if he didn't show up in about five minutes, he would have to find a new ride home. Just as I was about to get in my car and drive home, a throat cleared from behind me.

Turning around abruptly, I came face to face with the gorgeous brunette who was the object of my crush, Liam O'Malley.

"Hi. You're Bella, right? he asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yes that's me. And you're Liam," I said like the stupid idiot I am.

He looked down at the ground, like there was something interesting about it. "Yeah, um listen…I um…Jeeze, I'm not usually this shy around people." He nervously chuckled.

Of course he was not. He was only shy when he was around the daughter of Prosperia's king, although he looked adorable when he was nervous.

"So, anyway, I'm sure you know Siobhan," he paused to look up at me.

I nodded my head. Of course I knew her. She was a bitch to everybody, except me.

"Yeah, so we kind of broke up, and she never did show me around town. I'm still sort of new around here, and I have heard that you kind of know this town really well. If you're interested, would it be alright if we get together a couple nights so you could show me around?" he asked.

"As in a date?" I blurted out, feeling my heart pump wildly.

"Oh, um no, just as two friends, of course," he choked.

My heart plummeted into my stomach, but I kept up the friendly smile. "Sure, whenever you're free, let me know." I smiled.

"Cool, thanks," he said. He jotted down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

Corin came from behind me with the biggest smile on his face. "What just happened?" he asked.

"Get in the car," I said. No way was I going to tell him in front of all the curious people.

He slid over the hood of my car and quickly got in. My temper flared a bit, not wanting him to get a scratch on my precious car.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Holy mother of all that is holy, he totally asked you out." Corin grinned after I explained about my conversation with Liam.

"Shut-up," I shoved him. "He did not." I blushed.

"Oh is Little Bella blushing?" He poked my cheek.

Shoving his hand away, I grimaced at the nickname. "No, I am not blushing and stop calling me Little Bella."

"Why? You are little compared to me. You're what, five feet? I'm a foot and two inches taller than you." He chuckled.

"Oh, fuck off." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

Most people thought Corin and I were dating; however they couldn't be any more wrong. Corin and I may have shared a first kiss together in grade eight, but that has been the extent of anything romantic involving the two of us. We were more like brother and sister who loved to annoy each other.

"Ya, ya, like I've never heard that one from you." He rolled his eyes.

Pulling up to the heavy iron gate, I rolled down the window and looked into the black box. Five seconds later blue lights shined into my eyes before the gates unlocked.

"That shit is fucking awesome. I need to get one of those for my room. That way my mother can't spy on my secret shit anymore," he boomed.

"What, did she find the sexy women magazines you always have hiding under your bed?" I chuckled.

His head whipped toward me. "How the hell do you know where I keep those?"

"Lucky guess," I chuckled.

"Fuck, you Volturi people always know everything." He shook his head.

"It's like I can read your mind." I smiled at him.

"I bet you would love to read my mind. It's quite entertaining. My thoughts were strictly on that Stacie girl today." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're so disgusting. I don't know why the hell I put up with you," I groaned.

"That's because deep down you really love me." He grinned.

"In your dreams," I hissed.

"Oh, I just love getting on your nerves. That's what a best friend's job is." He chuckled and rubbed his knuckles against my hair.

Shoving him away from me, I started to storm up to my room when I was stopped by one of the guards.

"Miss Volturi, your father is waiting for you," he said robotically.

The guard was tall and bulky. To an outsider he looked intimidating, but to me, he was just another one of my father's play things.

"I'll be there when I finish my homework," I snapped at the guard.

"I don't think your father will be pleased with you if you keep him waiting," he spoke again.

"My father doesn't control me." I stared up at the man.

"Damn, woman," Corin chuckled.

The guard gave me a stiff nod before retreating down the dark blood red walls. "Five seconds." I smirked.

"What," Corin asked confused.

In five seconds my father would appear down the hall, screaming at me. He would stop two centimeters away from me. He would try to hit me, but I would move to the left before he could and flip him over. Everything with my father was so predictable.

"Isabella Marie Volturi!" my father roared and appeared down the hall just like I thought.

He came up to me ready to grab me and bring me down to the basement, but I quickly turned and pinned him down on the floor.

"Don't you ever lay a goddamn hand on me again, do you understand me?" I pressed my elbow into his neck.

The guard from earlier came running down the hall with another man. "Bella, stop," Corin demanded as he struggled to pull me away from my suffocating father.

His pull wasn't enough to get me away from my father. I saw red.

"Bella, enough," Corin yelled effectively getting me off my father.

The guards barely missed me as I ran up the long staircase away from everyone including Corin. I slammed the door to my bedroom, closing my eyes as I sat there brewing.

Two minutes later my door opened. Corin walked over to me hesitantly, waiting for my attack, as I struggled to control my temper.

"Bella," he spoke hesitantly.

"I'm not a killer," I gritted through my teeth.

"I know," he said in a soothing tone.

"I'm not my father," I choked.

"I know," he repeated.

His arms carefully engulfed me, as he helped me calm down. Corin was the only person who could ever calm me down, and I was eternally grateful that he had been there for me earlier. If he hadn't been, who knows what could have happened between my father and me?

"You feeling better?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. I was no longer shaking and seething about my father, but who knew how much longer that would last? Once my father was able to breathe normally he would be storming in my room and I would be living with the consequence of my action.

The peaceful night at home I was looking for was no longer going to be possible. I was in hell and there was no way I was getting out any time soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**If you want me to continue please review to let me know! If I don't get responses from people, I think that people aren't reading the story anymore.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**This story will be posted on Saturdays. However, I haven't finished typing the second chapter, so update will be February 16th. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:Thanks for all the reviews. If you didn't get a teaser, it was because your PM's were disable.  
**

**This is my new story that has taken me quite some time to write. It is set in three different parts. This is an Edward and Bella story. **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by IllictWriter  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Skyfall

Bella's Point of View

_April 2005_

_Eighteen Years Old_

"Come on." I laughed, pulling a nervous Liam with me.

"What if they find out? My parents will literally kill me if they find out I ditched school today."

I stopped abruptly and he almost ran into my back. "Trust me, they won't. Corin has got it covered," I said.

"You're sure?" he asked hesitantly, his brown eyes unsure.

"Yes, I am sure. Corin and I do this all the time. We know the guard's schedule. We will have approximately five seconds to get to that tree and then five seconds to get to the next and the next. When you see the blue cruiser, jump in and drive it down to the river. If they catch me, I will find a way to meet you there, understand?" I asked.

"I think so." He looked lost.

"All right." I paused, peeking above the bushes along the back of the school. The two guards were busy checking out Miss Samantha's ass—sick perverts.

"Now," I whispered quickly.

Every five seconds we would alternate from going to tree to tree. We were almost to the last tree when one guard rounded around the corner. He quickly pulled me by my leg.

"Run, Liam, run," I screamed.

"You think you are so slick," the guard said in a condescending, robotic tone.

"Fuck off!" I roared.

He squeezed my ankle tightly before two other identical guards came along. "The boy went down that way. Find him," he demanded.

He lifted me up at the perfect angle; my elbow was close to his crotch. He quickly got distracted from the loud ringing of his radio. I took advantage of his distraction and rammed my elbow as hard as I could into his crotch. He yelped in pain and immediately let go of me.

"Fuck, you son of a…" He stopped as I shoved his meaty head against the tree, knocking him out.

I sprinted through the dark forest trying to get to Liam as fast as I could. I didn't hear anyone screaming or near me so I took that as a good sign that he got to the car safely.

As I came to the edge of the forest, I was able to detect a nervous- looking Liam in the front seat of the cruiser. I was nearly to Liam when I was spotted.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

I jumped into the cruiser and quickly took off. "Hello, Bella," Vanessa greeted in her natural robotic voice.

Vanessa was a one of a kind invention. We were the only planet to ever have one. She was an automatic car that speed went up to eight hundred miles per hour and talked to you. She could change her image or the color of the car if you asked.

I stared at a sickly looking Liam before turning my attention back to Vanessa.

"Hi Vanessa!"

"What can I do for you today, Miss?" she asked.

"A color change please, and hide the back code for me," I answered.

"Done! Anything else?"

"No, that will be all. Thank you."

She quickly shut off and I turned back to the astonished Liam. We were almost to the underground mountain where my father wouldn't be able to track me.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Wh-wh-what…"

"Hold on," I said as the mountain parted before swallowing us whole.

I parked in my usual spot and he looked around in amazement. Corin and I had made this place quite the escape arena. There was a fighting ring in the far right corner, a big kitchen and fridge filled with whatever we needed, and many other trinkets we deemed necessary.

"How did…"

"It's awesome, right? Corin and I found this place when we were wandering around. This is where we come when we want to escape the inner workings of my father's treacherous authority." I explained.

"But can't your father find you here?" he questioned, his brown eyes looking at me with a mix of confusion and curiosity.

"No, it is the only place that he can't." I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and showed him my red tracker in my wrist. "See, it's not blinking." I did the same to him and he stared at his wrist in awe.

"This planet is freaky as hell," he choked.

"Come on, let me show you around," I said as I took his hand.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

The last few weeks have been filled with long hours in a dark room beating myself to death and wonderful escapes with Liam. I was starting to feel bad about leaving Corin in the dark, but he was always complaining about Liam. We got in fights about him every time we saw one another.

"What the hell are you doing? Again! No leader of this country is going to be a weakling," my father demanded. The only visible outline of him was his black suit.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead before continuing my fight with the guard. He stood a couple feet over me, but his stance was too relaxed. He figured because of his beefy arms and the extra height, it wouldn't be hard to take me at all. I could already tell he was going to start with a swift swing to the right, get me into a headlock, and slam my body onto the hard as stone ground.

I examined him slowly before the buzzer rang. He came full swing at me. I ducked down slid between his legs. I kicked as hard as I could against the back of his right knee, making him crumble in agony. I jumped up, placing my arm around his neck, effectively holding him in a tight grip as he struggled to breathe.

"What are you waiting for, Isabella? Do it now! Finish him!" my father growled.

As much as I hated the guards, I never had it in my heart to kill anyone. My breathing became erratic as I continued to hold the struggling guard.

"Isabella!" my father roared in anger.

Instead of killing him, I gave a swift punch to the back of his head, knocking him out. My father's heavy footsteps came tumbling toward me. He grasped me by hair, tugging my head up to stare into his cold black eyes.

"You have five seconds to kill that man, or I'll be paying your little plaything a visit." He gritted his teeth.

"Go ahead!" I screamed, not wanting to give in my fear for Liam.

"Don't tempt me, Isabella!" He shoved me into the rigid wall.

He threw a sharp knife towards me and I quickly caught it. I stared at it long and hard before taking a deep breath. I stared down at the body and raised my eyes to my father's. I gave him a nice long smirk before I threw the knife across the room and hit the "open" button. I quickly shoved my elbow into my father's chest before I ran out the room. Immediately hitting the "close" button, the doors shut.

I ran up the long dark hallway toward the small window. I flung my body out the window, landing on my feet. I rushed out to my cruiser and quickly sped toward Liam's home.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Corin, listen to me!" I screamed through the mobile.

"Jeeze woman, why are you yelling at me?"

"Listen, I will be at the hideout. Liam will be with me. My father is going to try to kill him. I need you to make a fake vacation slip from the school so his parents aren't wondering where he is."

"Bella, listen to me. Stay away from Liam and come to my house so we can talk about whatever the hell happened. I'm warning you again to stay away from him. He isn't a good person."

"What the hell is the matter with you? First you were pro Liam, and now that I am dating him you want me to break up with him. You don't know him like I do! Why can't you be a normal friend that is supportive of me?" I said angrily.

"I'm your best friend and as your friend I am telling you how I feel. I did like the guy until I found out some things. Bella, he isn't who you think he is. I heard him talking to Siobhan the other day. He is using you."

"Just get the slip to his parents!" I pressed end.

I don't know what the hell was going on with Corin, but I knew he had to be lying about Liam. Liam had no reason to lie to me, and I trusted him. I would have to talk to Suzie when we got to the mountain. Surely she would give me some decent advice.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

Liam was quiet the whole drive to the mountain. I couldn't understand what was going on. He was extremely fidgety.

We approached the opening and Suzie came out to greet us. She acted more like my mother than Renee did. Suzie was a sixty-year old alien. She looked like a mini dragon; she had two giant eyes at the top of her head, four arms, a long, rough body, two legs, and a long tail.

"Oh how I've missed my little Bella." She engulfed me in a big hug. She turned to look at Liam with confusion. "What happened to Corin?"

"We got in a little fight." I waved her off and walked over to Liam. "This is my boyfriend Liam. I brought him here a couple of weeks ago, but you weren't here. Liam, this is Suzie. She is the last of her kind, and my adoptive mother." I chuckled.

"Oh, Bella." She smiled slyly. She brought out one paw and Liam looked at it strangely before placing his hand in hers.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted.

She curtsied for him before turning her attention back to me. "You came at the perfect time. I made your favorite—chocomalets."

"You're the best." I kissed her cheek and quickly ran into the kitchen.

Chocomalets were a sweet caramel swirl with chocolate and peanuts. They were absolutely delicious.

Suzie walked back over to me with an apprehensive and nervous glance at Liam. "Um, Bella. I forgot something at the palace. I'll see you later." She bowed and quickly disappeared.

"Wow, that was unusual. She hates being at the palace." I laughed a bit, confused by the sudden change in her mood.

"She probably was nervous." He waved off my concern, coming closer to me.

"So, it's just me and you, all alone," he whispered as he came to a stop right in front of me.

I nodded my head. He rendered me speechless. His warm hand brushed the hair away from my eyes. His eyes stared deeply into mine.

"I love you, Bella," he proclaimed for the first time.

My heart was beating in my chest wildly. My eyes were entranced by his beautiful orbs as he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine once…twice…then three times. He slowly lifted up my shirt, making my skin tingle with his bare hands against my skin.

And then, as if I were floating, I was filled with a vision of lust and pleasure as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. His hands and mouth were everywhere and it was as if I was forced against the wall— unmoving, but willing to participate. My body succumbed to desire by his mere presence.

My clothes were removed before I was placed on the carpeted floors. As Liam rid himself of his clothing, I couldn't help but feel impatient and irritable. Prosperians were known for their underlying need of companionship once arousal was sensed. He quickly found his way back to me, before he slipped inside of me and everything turned black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**If you review, I will send you a teaser.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**This story will be posted on Saturdays. However, updates will be sporadic because I work and college comes first, they will be between 1-2 weeks.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry I wasn't able to send out a teaser this week.  
**

**This is my new story that has taken me quite some time to write. It is set in three different parts. This is an Edward and Bella story. **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by IllictWriter  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Skyfall

Bella's Point of View

_July 2005_

_Eighteen Years Old_

I entered the hotspot searching for my Alice. There were drunken women everywhere and sleazy men looking for their next conquest. I hated places like this.

"Well, well, if it isn't baby Volturi." The sound of his voice always made me cringe.

"Jacob." I smirked as I turned around to face him. He was tall and thin. His hair was always styled to the side and his dark brown eyes took in my body.

"Coming to collect your sister, or visit me?" He licked his lips.

"It will always be my sister," I said with conviction.

He moved toward me, attempting to touch my face, but I moved a lot quicker. "I think you are forgetting your place, Mr. Black. You are never to touch royalty."

"True, but you are forgetting that I am the Duke of…"

"I know what you are, Jacob. That title means nothing to me and my family. My father is the king of this planet and nothing you or your family does can change that."

He shook his head with ease. "Unless we become one with a Volturi Princess."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. Neither my sisters nor I are interested in your family."

"Maybe not, but your father begs to differ. He thinks finally ending the war between two kingdoms will make our families even more powerful," he whispered against my neck.

"You both disgust me," I spat as I shoved him away from me.

He chuckled. "I'm going to find Alice." I snarled as I moved away from him.

I hurried through the crowd, looking for my sister. It always seemed to amaze me how my sister could get drunk off her ass, but if I tried that there would be hell to pay for.

I walked over to the VIP area. Upon entering I could hear loud drunken whistles, which could only mean one thing.

"Alice!"

She was up on the bar, stumbling. She was clearly drunk which meant something had happened at the palace. Alice had a problem with drinking, but my father always ignored it.

"Alice, come down from there." I attempted to grab her arm, but she quickly moved away.

"Take it off, baby." The guy to my right threw money at her.

"Alice, you're drunk."

"S-s-op, I'ma bru," Alice slurred.

She moved to take off her top, but Corin thankfully grabbed her from behind.

"Thank you," I mouthed.

He nodded his head and carried a passed-out Alice toward the cruiser. Even though these past few months Liam had caused a rift between us, I could always rely on Corin. He was the one that had warned me about her, after someone had alerted him.

"What happened this time?" he asked as soon as we got outside.

"I don't know. I'm sure it has something to do with my father," I replied.

"It always does." He sighed.

"Well, I should be getting home."

"Of course," he said and walked away.

I hated how awkward things were between us. I needed to find a way to fix our relationship, because I definitely was missing my best friend.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Bella, get it through your head! Liam is using you. You know how our people are when it comes to our mates. He clearly isn't for you!" Corin yelled.

"Oh yeah? How do you know that?" I hissed.

I was so sick of having this conversation. Not to mention the fact that a couple of minutes ago, Liam and I were relaxing and talking about marriage and leaving this planet.

"Bella, you blacked out the first time you had intercourse. That was your body rejecting him because you know consciously that he isn't your mate. For males it is different. We still get pleasure, but we don't feel anything emotionally. Females automatically reject males and see black when they mate with the wrong person. When we find our mates, it becomes an animalistic hunger for them. We have both yet to experience it."

"It was only…"

"One time, I know. Still, deep down you know that he isn't who you are destined to be with, but you are so entranced by the idea of him that you forget who he really is."

"He is someone who actually likes me for me, not because of the life he could have as a royal. He always reminds me how special I am, he doesn't reprimand me like you or my father."

We are nose-to-nose with each other. "I'm telling you for the last time, as your best friend, that he isn't who you think he is, Bella. I know that you hate me right now, but for the first time, I actually agree with your father. When, _not if, _but _when _you find out he isn't who he really is, don't come crying to me," Corin finished before walking away from me.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Pick up, pick up…" I repeated.

"Hello, this is Liam. I am not available right now…"

"Argh!" I slammed the mobile across the room.

I had been trying to contact Liam for the past week. I hadn't seen or spoken to him for the longest time, and I couldn't help but wonder where the hell he was. Not to mention the fact that whenever I saw Corin he would shake his head in disappointment and walk away. I needed to find out what was going on.

I walked out of the small bedroom and toward the kitchenette. Suzy was humming and dancing away as she pulled fresh propets out of the fridge. She knew how much I hated them, but I would still eat the slimy meat.

As soon as I reached Suzy, Corin came barreling in. "Bella! Bella!"

"Over here," I called.

"Bella," he breathed out. His dark brown eyes were filled with nervousness.

"What's going on?" I asked wondering if one of my sisters was hurt— or worse, my mother. My father had locked my mother up for a couple of weeks after she disagreed with him.

"Before I say anything, I need you to trust me. There's stuff on this…" he lifted up a disc in his hand. "That will explain things."

He put the disc in a slot and an image of Liam appeared. He was in a dark room talking to someone very familiar, making my blood boil.

"Her father and I have already made the deal. I suggest you take our offer—_or _we can settle this the easy way," Billy Black said as he cocked his gun.

"I already told you I would. So, I dump the girl's ass and get twenty mil, freedom to live on Earth, and my family under your protection." Liam raised his eyebrow.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, wanting to rip that jackass into shreds.

"You speak the words, but you have yet to sign the document." Billy pulled out a piece of parchment, handing it to Liam.

I waited for Liam to tell him to go to hell, but he didn't. He quickly took the piece of parchment and signed.

"It was a pleasure," Billy spoke in a smooth tone.

"It certainly was." Liam smirked as he licked his lips. "I hope Jacob finds as much satisfaction with her as I did. She is very bendy."

The image turned blank, but it would forever be imbedded into my brain.

"I'm sorry," Corin apologized.

"Forget about. I should have listened to you." I waved him off.

We stood in silence for a few seconds before I moved.

"Where are you going?" Corin asked worriedly.

"I'm going to find Liam and my father and kill them." I demanded.

"No you're not, young lady." Suzy charged toward me. "If you kill them both, then you would be the person that you don't want to be. However, there are other ways of getting revenge on them."

"I'm open for discussion," I told her as I willingly sat on the chair.

"Good. Now…"

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Good evening Miss Volturi, what can I do for you today?" Vanessa asked.

"She can slow the fuck down, that's what she can do!" Corin yelled as he clenched his eyes in fear.

"Stop acting like such a baby, I drive perfectly." I grinned.

"Eyes on the road!" he demanded.

"Vanessa, I need you to track Liam for me."

"He is between the borders, Miss Volturi. If he takes one step on the other side I won't be able to find him."

"I know where he is. Thank you," I said before turning the cruiser around.

"Holy shit! I really am going to die." Corin cried.

"Oh, will you just shut up!" I smacked him before taking off.

We were coming over the hill toward the town. There were guards lined up everywhere. "Holy shit!" Corin cursed.

"Damnit! Hold on," I said and pressed my foot all the way on the gas.

There was a loud crash and black filled my vision. My ears were filled with a loud ringing before I lost consciousness.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"_Stimulate the chip!" _

"_She's waking up, sir." The voice was hesitant. _

"_Do it!" _

_~SF~SF~SF~_

"_I love you, Bella," The bronze-haired man whispered in my ear. _

"_I love you, too." He pulled me close to his naked flesh as we kissed. _

"_I need you to wake up, baby. I've been waiting for you." _

"_No, I can't wake up, because I know you will be gone. I don't want to lose you." _

"_Bella, I promise that I will see you soon. I need you to wake up for me." _

"_Don't go," I pleaded. _

"_I'll see you soon, my love." He kissed me. _

"No," I croaked as my eyes opened and closed.

The bright light blinded me. Where the hell was I? It looked like I was in health facility. There was a big glass window in front of me, but I couldn't see anything on the other side.

I was hooked up to a machine. My body felt weak and drained. I struggled as I tried to take out the needles. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I needed to get out of here. I couldn't remember anything after watching the tape with Liam and Billy Black. I wondered if the bronze-haired man was real or just a figment of my imagination.

The wall slid open and a white haired man entered. "Who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Ah Miss Volturi, how nice of you to finally join us." He smiled.

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"Shh." He placed his finger up to his mouth. "Now, let's see if it works." He pulled out a gun, pointing it straight at me.

I tried to move, but my body was too weak. I heard the shot of the gun, but I felt fine. I opened my eyes and saw the man on the ground bleeding and my father staring at me with a grin.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded to know.

"My sweet, sweet Isabella, the day has finally come." He walked toward me.

I moved to sit up, but struggled with my balance. "What is going on," I cried.

"My child, you have finally received your powers." I flinched as he stroked my cheek.

"What did you do to me?" I hissed.

"Absolutely nothing." He lied through his teeth.

"Where am I?"

"At an underground facility I started before you were born. They program the chips that are embedded in your body when I see fit." He explained.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I demanded.

"I told you before I did absolutely nothing except choose your time. Certain Prosperians are born with latent powers. At a certain age—and when I see fit—they are activated. It was your time, and you, my child, are the most powerful woman alive. There is a man out there who holds the same powers—Mr. Black. You will marry him, and together you will hold great power over the civilians." His eyes brightened.

"Go to hell," I hissed.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to, young lady?" His eyes bulged out.

"Absolutely no one," I said through gritted teeth.

His open palm came toward me, but as I closed my eyes I felt myself rise and fall back onto the bed.

Corin was staring at me with wide eyes. "What the…"

"Hell?" I finished.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Bella! Bella!" My mother came rushing into the bedroom, my siblings following suit.

She pulled me into her arms as she cried. "You need to get out of here. Your father is on his way."

"Wha…" I felt confused.

"I've packed your bags and Corin's. You have to go, Bella. They are coming for you. Do you remember what you did to get here?" she asked. Her blues eyes showed determination, yet her body language was anything but that.

"I don't know," I whispered, scared of what was to come.

"Bella, remember when you were little and your father used to say how special you were?"

I nodded my head. Still confused as hell.

"Try and remember what he used to tell you, but you and Corin need to get out of here immediately." She paused as she took in my features. She pulled me into one last hug whispering, "I love you, Bella."

"_My little princess," my father cooed. _

"_Daddy, I'm eight years old." I rolled my eyes. "I'm a not little anymore." _

_He laughed loudly with a big smile on his face. "It won't ever matter. You will always be my little princess." _

_He picked me up and sat me on the counter. "Why do you always say that to me, but never to Alice or Rose?" I pondered. _

_He froze with his back toward me, before he turned around. "Because, you, Isabella, are special. You were born with a chip, and at a certain time in your life you will receive powers. Your siblings weren't born with the chip, which means that your chances of having more than one power are significant."_

"_What kinds of powers?" _

"_Teleporting, rapid rejuvenation of cells, visions, invisibility, speed, strength, transformations, and so much more. It makes you a target for others, but I want you to know that I will always protect you." _

Tears fell from my eyes as I remembered the last moment where I felt like my father really loved me instead of using me against this planet.

"Bella, they're here. You need to go now." My mother cried as she pushed the bags and Corin and I together.

"Remember, Bella," my mother whispered.

"Isabella!" My father roared from the steps.

I looked at Corin worriedly before closing my eyes and feeling the air beneath my feet.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Where are we?" Corin asked as we looked around the busy aircraft port.

"I don't know," I said.

There were many people and creatures rushing around us, but I still had no idea where we were. They were busy trying to get onto flights, but some were being detained.

"Oh, shit! Bella, the Blacks are near," Corin said worriedly.

"Where?" I asked noting my surroundings.

"Security," he replied.

"Corin, we have to disguise ourselves," I demanded.

"That's really great, Bella, but how are we going to do that?"

"Grab my hand." I held it out for him to take.

I stared into his eyes before a swoosh of air came toward us. Corin still stood in front of me, but instead of his brown hair, he had strawberry blonde hair, like me.

"Whoa…You look like your mother right now." He stared at me in awe as he played with the strawberry locks.

"Let's go. We don't have much time. My father will be able to track us here soon." I pulled him along with me toward security.

"Put your arm around me," I commanded.

He did what I said as they scanned our backpacks. "When they stick another tracker in you place it under your tongue— don't swallow it," I whispered.

"Open," the robotic guard insisted.

He placed the chip in my mouth and I quickly tucked it under my tongue. I opened my mouth to show him before he cleared me and Corin. We headed toward the terminal before we were stopped and lead to another line.

I could feel him before I heard his voice. It brought chills throughout my body.

"I don't see them, Charlie, but I promise I will find them."

I couldn't hear what my father was saying, but I definitely knew he wasn't happy.

"I'll call you in a few minutes."

Corin gripped my hand tighter and I pressed my body against his. We moved along in the line, when Jacob tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned around with a blank expression hoping that he wouldn't recognize me. "Huh, if the Queen wasn't with King Charlie, I would have sworn that you were a younger version of her."

"I get that a lot." I giggled playing right along.

"I'm sure you do." He licked his lips.

Jacob ignored Corin as he asked me questions about the missing princess. If only he knew I was right in front of him.

"Next!" the guard called.

Corin and I stepped up. We placed our hands on the scanner, but I quickly changed the image to look like the people we were now.

"Well, if you see her, please don't hesitate to call." He handed me a card.

"I promise."

I let out the air I was holding as we walked away. I turned back and caught a glimpse of his confusion, but it quickly turned into recognition.

"Hey, stop them!" he demanded.

Corin and I took off running before I changed our images again. I could hear them near us. I quickly opened up a random door.

"Suzy!" Corin exclaimed in shock.

"Hurry," she said as she pulled us along.

She put us in a tiny aircraft and gave us a map. "Be safe, my children," she said.

She hit a button on the side and then we were off. I could hear a big explosion on the other side of us, but we were already far enough from the danger.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

**Charlie Point of View**

"As you can see, the damage was quite extensive to the east planeport, but there are survivors. We were notified that the youngest Princess Volturi, Isabella, was here, but we have yet to have confirmation of her well-being. She was believed to be where the explosion happened." the newscaster explained

"No! Please, no!" Renee cried. Before she could fall to the floor, my younger brother, Caius caught her.

The family had gathered around for the sorrowful news, but I didn't believe Bella was dead. She had too many resources. I was going to find both her and Corin, and I was going to force Bella to kill the boy. That would teach her a lesson in defying my wishes.

_Get ready for hell, Prosperians_

* * *

**We have reached the end of part 1! We meet Edward in the next chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**If you review, I will send you a teaser.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

_**This story will be posted on Saturdays. However, updates will be sporadic because I work and college comes first, they will be between 1-2 weeks.**_

_**I also received my first nomination ever. So excited! Thanks to everyone for the nomination. You can vote for Will You Be My Baby Momma for Top 10 Completed Fics Here. There are so many talented author's that would love your vote, too. twifanfictionrecs 2013/03/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-february-2013/**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Thanks for all the reviews.  
**

**We have now entered part 2! **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by IllictWriter  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Skyfall

PART II

Bella's Point of View

_Nineteen Years Old_

"Bella, are you sure this is the right place?" Corin asked, looking around the abandoned building.

"Yes," I replied as I showed him the map that Suzie had given us.

She had given us the documents we needed for Earth. For the past few weeks we had been searching sunny San Diego, California for this building.

In Prosperia every building except for the palace looked the same and the trees were black, while Earth was filled with greens and life. The structures were different shapes and sizes. It was beautiful here. The only thing I didn't care for was that their cars weren't near the speed of ours.

Corin and I had been experimenting with my powers. My favorite was a couple days ago when he was trying to impress a young lady and I gave him breasts. He didn't think it was as funny as I did.

While Corin was off finding women, I was busy researching Earth and my country. I wanted to know how many people here had the same powers as me. So far I was able to transform myself and others if they were touching me, and I could teleport.

When I fell asleep, I still saw the bronze-haired man, but I had no idea if he was a vision of the future or a figment of my imagination.

"Seriously? I thought we were going to live in a nice mansion, not some little shack," Corin complained.

"Well, I think it is perfect, more discreet against the 'aliens.' I laughed.

"Haha, very funny."

"Come on let's go." I dragged him with me toward the building.

Corin grumbled after each creak of the wooden floor boards. He was pissing me the hell off. As we approached the door, a keypad came out.

"What's the code?" I asked him.

"Um…" he flipped through the papers. "Nine, six, eight, six."

"Interesting code," I said as the door unlocked. Nine was the number of the month for my birthday and the year was 1986, but what the hell did the first six mean?

"Woah…" Corin stared at the house in awe. It definitely wasn't anything I expected. On the outside it looked old and small, as we began to explore the interior, we discovered it was anything but that.

The walls were all painted a fresh light brown; the furniture was simple yet plush. It looked like something that belonged in Beverly Hills. This house was amazing. There were three levels underground. It had a relaxation room on the first floor, a kitchen that took up half of the second floor— the other half was a fighting area— with two bedrooms and a bathroom on the third.

"I ain't complaining anymore," Corin joked.

"You're such an ass."

"If I'm the ass, then you are the bitch that gave me breasts!" He motioned toward his chest.

"Oh get over it already." I rolled my eyes.

"Hello everyone this is Bella Volturi, my ex-best friend," he dramatically said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked away from him.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Oh, she's pretty, she's pretty…" Corin stared at the woman nervously.

"So, go and talk to her," I said, giving him a push toward her.

"Bella, stop! She's going to think we are together." I dusted off his shirt.

"Argh. If you don't go up to her in two seconds, then I will." He was such a girl sometimes. How hard was it for him to walk up to a girl and strike up a conversation with her?

"Okay," he breathed.

He straightened his posture and smiled at me. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely ravishing." I grinned, taking another sip of the fruity drink I got earlier. I believed they called them Cosmopolitans.

Corin nodded his head before turning toward the gorgeous blond he had his eye on. He slowly started walking over to her. As soon as he reached her he stumbled and tripped, face planting on the ground.

I quickly ran over to him. "Are you okay, Corin?"

He nodded his head clearly embarrassed. "Transport us out of here," he whispered.

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" the blonde asked.

I slapped his arm to get his attention. "Um…sorry?"

"Ugh this is ridiculous. Get it together," I hissed at him.

I pulled his body up. "This is Corin. He thinks you're pretty."

When her brown eyes met my face she gasped. "Oh my…Oh…Shit!" She quickly grabbed her purse and started running away.

"Thanks again. She could have been the one," he grumbled as he walked away from me.

I would deal with him later, but first I was going to see what was going on with that blonde girl. I pushed past all the sweaty bodies until I found the exit. I rushed out and looked around. I saw her getting ready to enter a yellow car as I took after her.

"Wait! Stop!"

She froze in fear, her eyes darting from side to side.

What the hell was going on with her?

"Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you back there. Corin is such a great guy, and he would love it if you gave him a chance," I pleaded.

"I'm…you're…" she stuttered.

"Bella Swan," I introduced, using my mother's maiden name instead.

"No," she shook her head and stared at me adamantly. "You're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Really?" she shut the cab's door and circled around me. "If your name really is Swan, then tell me, why do you have the Volturi symbol tattooed on your wrist, Princess?"

Now it was my turn to freeze. "How do you…"

"You weren't the only one to escape. My parents escaped years before I was born. Is your father here?"

"No, they all think I'm dead."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why don't you come back inside and get reacquainted with my best friend? He must be having a heart attack in there." I laughed.

"He is a bit of a cutie." She nodded her head with a slight smile.

I grabbed her hand in mine as we walked backed into the club. Right before we stepped inside I turned toward her, needing her to understand something before we moved forward. "I trust you to keep my identity safe. Please don't make me regret it."

"I understand, Princess." She curtsied.

"And another thing, please don't ever do that again." I laughed with her.

"I promise." She grinned.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

The past couple of days had been quite interesting. After Corin got over his embarrassment, he and Lauren seemed to be the perfect match. She was also becoming a very fast friend of mine.

Over the past few nights, I had a reoccurring dream of the bronze-haired man with a little boy. I couldn't understand who he was and what the dreams meant. It was becoming very annoying.

I left Corin and Lauren a couple hours ago. It wasn't exactly fun sitting in a room while you could hear the loud moans emitting from Corin's bedroom.

San Diego came to life at night. I was walking down the street toward Belo. It was a unique, culture-filled nightclub.

The first thing I did when I walked inside was head straight to the bar. I was sipping on a delicious fruity Cosmopolitan. We seriously needed these refreshments in Prosperia—our drinks were always so bitter.

I glanced around the club, noticing a strange-looking, muscled man staring right at me. His eyes changed from black to silver and back in a matter of seconds. I stared at him, confused for a second, before he did it again. He gave me a sinister smile before disappearing around the corner.

Setting my drink down, I slowly went after him, weaving between the dancing bodies. He would turn every few seconds as his eyes changed before turning away.

My curiosity was raging. I was going to get some answers from him. His stance slowed as he got closer to the exit. He abruptly turned to face me, making my body almost slam into his.

"The war is coming, Princess." He smiled before disappearing.

"What the…" I looked around to see where he went, but he was no longer there. It was as if he hadn't been here at all.

I needed to find who that man was and what he meant.

I had no time to waste—I had to get back to the and inform Corin what had just happened. Maybe he could help me figure out what that man meant.

_The war is coming? _

_The war is coming? _

What war? When? I was so lost in thought over his cryptic statement as I turned to leave, I ran into a hard body.

"I'm so sorry," a velvety voice spoke, making me freeze.

I knew that voice. I had heard that voice for the past couple of months in my dreams. Slowly looking up, I was met with the bronze-haired man. He was strikingly beautiful, and I was finally able to discern his facial features, which were always blank in my dreams. He was tall and lean, with wild bronze-hair. What made my insides flutter were his blazing emerald eyes. I had never seen such prominent eyes before.

"You're…" He paused as he took in my body.

"The dream…" I shook my head, trying to clear it.

I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. There was also an unfamiliar electric buzz between our bodies.

"Shit…Sorry…I'm Edward Cullen," he stuttered, thrusting his hand out toward me.

I quickly took it in mine, feeling the buzz intensify. I didn't know what was going on between us, but in my heart I knew he was the one I was supposed to be with.

"Wha…I've never felt this before," he said. Edward started to pull me into his chest. I tucked my head into his chest, feeling the softness of his grey sweater. I could feel his warm breath against my neck, causing me to shiver.

I didn't really understand what was happening between us, but I couldn't honestly care. The way he made me feel felt too good to be true. This had to be another dream.

His lips brushed against my jaw. My fingers inched up his arms, shoulders, and finally stopped at the nape of his neck.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" he asked.

Before I could answer him, he turned us around and pressed me up against the wall. "What's your name?"

"B-B-Bella Swan," I stuttered as his eyes penetrated mine.

"Hmm… Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman." He continued to nuzzle my neck with his nose.

A second later the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something felt off here. I turned my head away from Edward and noticed in the far back corner, there was Prosperian guard here. I had a feeling that my father knew that I wasn't dead. He either knew about Suzy's other house here, or he coerced her into telling him where I really was.

The tall guard was wearing sunglasses in the dark club to hide his orange eyes. I knew he would spot me in a few seconds.

I took Edward's head in my hands and quickly attached my lips to his while changing my hair color to purple.

The kiss started out awkward, but turned passionate in seconds. His lips were so soft and gentle against mine. I could hear a low moan coming deep from within him.

Edward's hands moved down my body deliciously, igniting a fire within me—something I had never experienced with Liam. His tongue ran across my bottom lip before he slowly started to suck it into his mouth.

I opened my eyes for a quick second. The guard was no longer in the club, but it didn't mean he was far away either.

As hard as it was, I pulled away from Edward's lips. His breathing was harsh against my face. "I can't explain this feeling…" He paused to catch his breath. "But I feel very drawn to you, like I have needed someone before." He pressed a light kiss against the corner of my lips.

"Come with me." I smiled seductively as I pulled him along with me toward the exit.

The course had certainly changed.

* * *

**We have reached the end of part 1! We meet Edward in the next chapter.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**If you review, I will send you a teaser.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

******Also, I received my second nomination ever for Top Ten Completed Fic's for March. Thanks to everyone who nominated A Hard Day's Night. Here is the link to vote, if you don't want to vote for my story that's fine, there are many amazing stories. twifanfictionrecs 2013/04/01/vote-for-your-top-ten-completed-fics-ma rch-2013/  
**

_**This story will be posted on Saturdays. However, updates will be sporadic because I work and college comes first, they will be between 1-2 weeks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

******First I want to apologize for the long wait! I finished this semester a couple weeks ago, and recently started my new job. I work nights, so I tend to sleep during the day. **

**Author's Note:Thanks for all the reviews.  
**

**We have now entered part 2! **

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by IllictWriter  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Skyfall

Bella's Point of View

_Nineteen Years Old_

Edward held my body tenderly as we stumbled into the house. He was hesitant when he first saw the shack, but once inside he regained his confidence. I led him over to my room—not bothering to check if Corin or Lauren were here. My mind could only think of Edward when he was near, and it was definitely driving me insane.

"N-n-not e-enough…" Edward stuttered.

I knew exactly what he meant, but this feeling was foreign, and I didn't really know what to do.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" He was talking more to himself than me.

"I don't know," I replied.

His eyes darted up to mine looking confused. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah." Now _I_ was the one looking at him in confusion.

"I…I think I need to sit down for a second." He unwrapped my legs from around him and set me gently on my feet.

I watched him walk over to the sofa and sit down. He brought his hands up to his face and sighed. He obviously didn't know what was going on and neither did I. How could I feel such an enormous amount of attraction and pull toward someone who wasn't Prosperian.

This was unheard of in our world. Prosperians had never mated with Earthlings. Our emotions, feelings, and physicality were so much stronger compared to Earthlings. It had become overwhelming to most of them. Since the Earthlings couldn't handle us, all of them had succumbed to death.

"Edward?" I called to as I slowly walked toward him.

He continued to rub his hands up and down his face while trying to figure out what was going on with him.

"Edward," I repeated.

I took a seat next to him and slowly brought my hand up, gently caressing his back as if to calm him. He let out a deep breath and groaned. His body began to automatically wrap itself around me.

"I don't understand what is going on. It's like my body knows you. I've never experienced this before." He shook his head.

"I can't explain it either," I whispered back.

"I think I should go," Edward said after a couple minutes of silence.

"Okay." My voice shook.

As Edward stood up and started to walk away, it felt like he was taking my heart with him. I had no idea what was going on with me. In my mind I thought him leaving would help me clear the fog, but my heart was pulling every last string to keep him with me.

"Why does it hurt so much to walk away? It feels like a fire burning into my chest," he mumbled before facing me. "What the hell are you doing to me? Let me go! Let me go!" he repeated.

"I'm not doing anything!" I yelled back.

"Fuck! My body feels like it is on fire. Make it stop," he demanded.

"I can't! I don't know what's happening," I screamed.

I don't know how long we stared at each other in silence before he was right next to me, and his lips were devouring mine. My hands ran up and down his muscular arms and shoulders. Edward felt pretty strong for an Earthling. He definitely didn't act like one. Maybe I could actually mate and not harm him. It would certainly be a first for my kind.

"I…I need to feel you," he whispered.

"What's stopping you?" I pulled away to stare into his green eyes.

"Absolutely nothing," he claimed, before attaching his lips to my neck.

I held on to him tightly as he moved us around the room, trying to find my bedroom. It wasn't as glorious as I had read in the romance books. In between his kisses we would stumble into a wall or a piece of furniture.

When we finally made it to my room, Edward ripped off my clothes and pinned me to the bed within seconds. He stared at his hands in confusion as did I. I had never seen an Earthling able to do that before. And I had certainly seen a lot these past couple of months here.

"You have a tattoo," Edward looked at my right wrist with the Volturi ink.

"Yeah, family thing." I waved him off.

"What's the V for?" he asked.

"My great grandfather's name," I lied.

"Really?" he asked, clearly not buying it, but he let it go.

I was hoping he wouldn't see the chip on my other wrist. That would definitely bring up too many questions. It would have been so much easier to ignore if it didn't light up.

"Come here," I whispered seductively.

His breathing became shallower the closer his body came to mine, and, as if we were magnets, his body connected to mine. We were chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, and neck to neck.

Our lips moved slowly at first—testing one another—and soon moved together in a frenzy. My body so desperately needed him; if only my mind could catch up to that.

Edward's soft hands moved up the skin of my stomach and across my rib cage, making me shiver in pleasure. Something so simple that made me crumble underneath him.

"So soft and delicate," he spoke in a soft tone.

Edward stumbled a bit as he stripped out of his clothes before joining me back on the bed. I had never seen such a magnificent person in my life. He was built nicely, not too muscular, but not lanky either. My eyes traveled further south seeing his hardened length. He was packing more than Liam ever did, but I wasn't sure if Liam was lacking or Edward was a bit on the bigger side.

"You're absolutely gorgeous," Edward said as he continued to take in my naked flesh.

His body covered mine like a blanket; I could feel every ridge of skin against me. There was a fire starting in my body and if I didn't have him, I was going to combust.

His green eyes penetrated mine. I was completely entranced by them. His eyes drifted from mine down to my lips. I could feel the familiar tingle in them, whenever Edward was near. This whole thing was all new to me, but in this particular moment I could not care less.

"Kiss me," I whispered clearly.

He didn't need more convincing before his lips touched mine. Hands and legs tangled with one another as our lips moved in synchronization.

I spread my legs wider, helping accommodate him. The tip of his cock nudged my aching opening. We both let out a loud moan from the pleasurable feeling.

Edward broke the kiss, but his lips never left my body. He placed open-mouthed kisses along my neck, collarbone, and to each of my breasts. A squeal left my body as he continued to suck and nibble on my right nipple. My left leg hitched over his back, effectively holding him tighter to my body.

"So…good…" I breathed.

"Hmmm." He moaned against the skin of my breast.

"Please…" I coughed.

"Fuck…" Edward stopped moving against me and had a painful look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a rush. My fingers itched to relieve him.

"I don't have any protection," he said through gritted teeth.

I almost wanted to laugh at him. Unlike Earthlings where females can get pregnant from unprotected sex, Prosperians only get pregnant with their mates. Our bodies fight and attack the sperm of men, unless they are our mates. It was always so weird and fascinating to me. The only chance of a Prosperian woman ever getting pregnant would be by her mate.

"It's okay…I've got it covered." I ran my fingers through his hair.

He looked like he was debating something in his head before he finally accepted it.

Edward lined himself up at my entrance before slowly pushing inside of me. The feeling was indescribable. I felt like my body was melting into water.

"Oh…Shit!" Edward groaned in pleasure.

I couldn't formulate any words to let him know how I was feeling.

"So…ugh!" I couldn't breathe.

"B-Bella!" Edward's eyebrows knitted together as his face scrunched up.

Edward's body was uncontrollable as he thrust inside of me. He held my body closely as he moved fluidly. I couldn't speak or breathe as I let the pleasure of his movements take over. I had never felt anything so perfect and good before. There were absolutely no words that I could conjure at the moment.

"Fuck! So good!" Edward grunted.

"Y-y-yes!" I stuttered.

"Mmmm…yes, baby…" he moved faster. The sound of his balls slapping against me echoed throughout the room along with our moans.

"I won't last…fuck…long," Edward said after each deep thrust.

"Me either," I whispered.

He moved against my body so fast; it gave me whiplash. One second his body was covering mine, and the next he had me straddling his lap. I brought my lips back to his as he helped guide me onto him. I swiveled my hips in a circular motion while gripping his hair tightly.

"Oh! Oh! Edward!"

"Fuck, Beautiful! I need you to come for me!"

"I'm…ugh!"

My stomach coiled in pleasure as his soft fingers rubbed against my sensitive clit. "Oh!"

"Come, on, Beautiful!" His velvety voice sounded demanding.

I soon crumbled against his body as I experienced the most pleasurable thing in the world. My body was melting into his as he came after me, our skin coated in a sleek layer of sweat.

"Shit! I've never…Holy shit!" he said as he caught his breath.

I couldn't speak. I listened to his strong heartbeat as I fell asleep.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Are you sure you can't sneak into my office? I'm absolutely sure no one will notice you," Edward said for the hundredth time as he pulled up his pants.

I lay in the bed with red silk sheets wrapped around my naked body. "You're going to see me in eight hours," I said, even though I knew what he was feeling.

The thought of Edward not being near me was unbearable.

"That's too long!" He crossed the room and pulled my body close to his.

"What the hell did you do to me," he whispered in my ear as he placed soft kisses up my neck.

My body ached down below. Edward had worked my body ridiculously. It was so strange. After all the stories I had heard growing up, I would have thought Edward would have been dead by now. He proved that he was much stronger than I thought he would be.

"Edward." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know what's going on between us, but I promise that I will see you tonight, maybe sooner."

"You better keep to your promise." He laughed and kissed my lips.

"I always do," I whispered, pulling him for one last kiss.

He stood from the bed and slowly walked away, taking my heart with him.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

"Bella, I think you are going a little insane," Corin said as he went to hit my left arm.

I quickly dodged it and hit him square in the chest. "Says the guy who is talking about proposing to Lauren."

"Oh, come on!" He stopped and put his gloves down. We had been practicing for over an hour.

"I told you, I think he's the one." I sighed, trying to clear my head.

"It's been what— a week or two? How can you already be in love with him?" he asked.

"I could say the same about you and Lauren," I refuted.

"All right! I get your point. The only difference is, Lauren is Prosperian, Edward is not. How do you explain that?"

"I don't know," I said as I shook my head. Suddenly the wall beside his head seemed more interesting.

"Come on, let's go again," Corin insisted.

I couldn't explain what was brewing between Edward and me, but I knew that he was becoming something very dear to me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic  
**

**I had to change my name on Facebook, since they are deleting accounts. You can find me under Becca Rossi now. **

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**See you in 2 weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:Thanks for all the reviews.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by IllictWriter  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Skyfall

Bella's Point of View

"Corin, I need your help!" I called from my room.

He came rushing in a few minutes later, looking frazzled in his sleeping pants.

"What's going on?" His voice sounded croaky.

"I've never had to meet my boyfriend's parents before. I need you to help me pick out something to wear!"

"You woke me up at…" He turned his head to look at the clock on my nightstand. "Six in the morning to find something to wear?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, I need your help," I pleaded with my hands locked together.

"Okay, first of all, didn't you meet Liam's parents before?"

"No, it wasn't like that with him," I replied.

"Seriously, what the hell did you ever see in that guy?" Corin asked. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Fine. Second of all, when you want something like this wake me up at a more reasonable hour. And last but not least, why the hell are you asking me? I don't know anything about this kind of stuff. You should ask Lauren!" He finished his rant before calling Lauren from upstairs.

"Goodnight, sleeping beauty," I snickered after him.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

I couldn't believe that tonight I was going to officially meet Edward's parents. The only thing I really knew about his family was that they were significantly wealthy and he had two older sisters. Edward's parents owned many properties and made their money by flipping homes—something that Edward had done for the past few years.

I was still in awe that only a month ago, I had met this amazing young guy. There was such a strong pull between us that it was hard for his friends to grasp. They seemed a little hesitant about our relationship when I first met them. I understood that they were a little overwhelmed by our fast pace, but it worked for Edward and me.

Edward had planned on picking me up at five o'clock sharp to bring me to his parents' house. Corin and Lauren were having a special date night tonight, so they were excited to have the house to themselves for a few hours. I would definitely give them a heads up when we were on our way back. Seeing Corin's naked ass was an experience I didn't want to repeat.

Lauren had finished curling the last strand of hair before looking at her handiwork. "Viola! You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm sure Edward will fall at your feet when he sees you," she giggled.

I turned toward her and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you so much for helping me get ready. I know I was a bit of a bitch earlier."

"No need to apologize! I know how stressful it is to meet your boyfriend's parents for the first time. I'll be in the same place as you when I finally meet Corin's mother. According to the both of you, she is extremely judgmental and hard on people she doesn't know."

"Ha! Hard is a very lenient word. She hates any woman that has been interested in her son. She liked me, because well, you know." I gestured toward the tattoo on my wrist.

"Of course she would like you." She rolled her eyes.

"I guess she always felt that since we have always been really close to one another, we would eventually get together. We attempted being together, but it was weird and awkward and would never work out." I recalled the kiss between Corin and me.

"Trust me when I say that will never happen. She needs to get over it and she will, eventually. I'm sure when she sees you she will fall in love with you," I said.

"I'm a genius! I totally got you to stop thinking about your nerves with Edward's parents!" she laughed loudly.

I guess she really did turn my focus away from Edward's parents. The doorbell rang. Lauren gave me a thumbs up before leaving me to collect my things and open the door for Edward.

Edward stood in front of me with a wide grin looking exceptionally handsome as always. He was quick to pull me in for a kiss. "How've you been today?" he asked.

"She's been stressing the whole time!" Corin answered for me before I could even open my mouth.

"Of course she has." Edward laughed.

"Excuse me for getting a little uptight thinking about meeting your parents. I know how important they are to you, and I don't want to disappoint them." I bit my bottom lip.

"They'll love you, just like I do." He kissed me again, a little bit stronger this time.

"Okay, you two love birds need to go. Me and my lady are trying to get down and dirty and can't do that with you here." Corin shoved us out of the house.

"Sorry about him." I giggled along with Edward as we stared at the wooden door.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him," Edward said. "You ready?" he asked.

"I'm completely nervous as hell, but I'm ready." I took a deep, calming breath.

He took my right hand in his and placed a delicate kiss on the palm before leading me over to his car. I absolutely loved his car, but nothing was better than the cruiser I had back at home. Edward had a sleek black Tesla Model S. It was one of the nicest cars I had ever seen on Earth, and it definitely had to cost him a pretty penny.

Once we were both situated in the car, he took my hand in his and gave me one last pep talk before we arrived. I wasn't as afraid of meeting his father as I was his mother. I knew how much Edward adored her, and if she didn't like me, I wasn't so sure Edward would continue our relationship. I was already in way too deep with him. If he decided that he no longer wanted to be with me, I'm not so sure I would be able to survive.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

Edward and I pulled up to big, golden metal gates. He punched in a code and the doors slowly opened.

"You ready?" he asked for the hundredth time.

I nodded my head while I tried to quench my dry throat with the water he brought me. He drove down a long brick pathway that had a perfectly cut hedge along it. My titled had never mattered to me and it certainly didn't matter to the Earthlings. I should've been used to seeing a house as big and grand as the Cullens', but I wasn't. Their home was white and cheerful looking compared to the castle I grew up in.

Edward quickly shut off the engine and walked around to help me out. Before I was able to get out of the car, a small woman with bronze hair came rushing toward him.

"Oh, Edward! It's been forever. I missed you," she said as she clung tightly to him.

"Mother, I saw you this morning," he spoke in a formal tone with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, stop it! I'm all alone in this big house since you left. Your father is always golfing, and my children have all moved out. Can you really blame me?" she asked before turning her attention toward me.

I could have sworn that I knew her from somewhere. And the look of fear that flashed across her eyes for a second, I thought I might be right. It was very strange.

She held her hand out to greet me, "Hello, I'm Esmeralda Cullen."

Edward gave her a weird look; I'm guessing she didn't really go by that name. "Bella Swan," I said as I shook her hand.

She gave me a tight smile before turning her head and dragging Edward up the long brick stairs leaving me by myself. I followed quickly behind them, but I could already tell that Esmeralda did not like me in the least. I had no idea why.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

It had only been two hours and I was ready to go home. Esmeralda had drilled me with question after question throughout the whole dinner—from where I was from to what blood type I was. Edward kept telling his mother to stop, but she insisted.

Carlisle on the other hand was exceptionally friendly and charming, like Edward. I could definitely see where Edward got his personality. As Esmeralda asked me questions, Carlisle would roll his eyes and tell her to leave me alone.

She was absolutely driving me insane. I didn't know if she did this with every girl Edward brought home or just me. If there was any thought of us connecting with one another, that was thrown out of the window after all the pestering. Whenever I answered a question she'd "Humph" like I answered incorrectly.

I finished washing my hands in their elegant golden bathroom. As I opened the door I ran straight into the "devil" herself.

"I'm sorry, Esmeralda. I didn't see you," I apologized.

"Well, I'm sure you didn't. Listen, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked but I knew it was more of a demand.

I followed her down the hall and into a small office. She pointed to a red chair for me to sit in while she sat across from me.

"I'm not here to apologize like my son and husband insist I do, so let's cut to the chase. From the answers I gathered tonight, I don't think you're the right woman for Edward. He deserves someone more elegant, graceful, a housewife…"

"You mean someone like you," I interrupted her.

She was quick to glare at me. "See, that right there. Disrespecting me in my own house!"

I rolled my eyes at her; this was absolutely ridiculous. "Excuse me, Mrs. Cullen, but I think we see very differently how tonight went. You've been drilling me about every little detail of my life, some of which I don't think is any of your business. I answered all your questions and have been nothing but polite."

"Let's not rehash anything. The point of the matter is you're not good enough for my son. He needs someone more fit for our lifestyle. You're the type who latches onto anything with money, and my poor son was probably thinking about a different head of his when he decided to date you. So here's the deal— you dump my son, and I'll give you whatever you want."

I stared at her, appalled. This was definitely not how I saw my night going. If Edward really was the one I was destined to be with, I really needed to think things through. "It was lovely meeting your husband. I can't say the same about you. I don't need or want your money so you can take your offer and shove it up your ass," I hissed before leaving her in shock.

I could hear Edward and his father laughing at something. I slowly walked down the stairs toward them. As much as I wanted to stay for Edward, I needed to get home to talk to Corin. I was feeling extremely uncomfortable, especially with Esmeralda in the next room.

When Edward saw me, I knew he could sense something had changed, but he didn't say a word. We stayed for a few more minutes before Edward said goodbye to his parents.

While Esmeralda didn't acknowledge me, Carlisle did. He pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear. "I'm sorry about my wife. She gets this way whenever a new girl comes into Edward's life."

"Thanks, but I don't think you should have to apologize for her. She's a big girl and should be able to do it herself," I told him.

He laughed humorlessly and turned to Edward who was talking to his mother. "I like her. She's definitely a keeper."

"She definitely is," Edward claimed with an adorable crooked smile much to Esmeralda's chagrin.

Edward and Carlisle gave each other a pat on the back before we left. The car ride was uncomfortable, but I think Edward knew I needed some space at the moment.

We arrived back at my place in a decent amount of time. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

He looked at me strangely before nodding his head. This was the first time since we had been together that I hadn't let him stay with me. It was going to be hard for the both of us, but I needed the space to think about what I really wanted and needed, and I knew that Corin would help me think it through.

I started to get out of the car, but Edward pulled my arm back. "Did I do something to upset you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I'm not feeling too well right now, that's all."

"You're sure?" He looked at me hesitantly.

"Of course," I answered him.

I leaned over the console and kissed him goodnight. He walked me to the door.

"Please call me if you need anything," he said.

"I promise I will."

He kissed me once more before turning to leave. I watched him walk back to the car, looking dejected.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**See you in 2 weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: First I want to apologize for the month long wait. Things at work have been chaotic lately.  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews.  
**

**This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).  
**

**Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.  
**

** I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /  
**

**Banner will be up on my blog made by IllictWriter  
**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Skyfall

Bella's Point of View

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Ding!_

"Bella, it's time," Corin said as the timer went off.

My mind was going a mile a minute thinking about everything that was happening. In fact, it felt like my entire body was on fast-forward the past few months.

After the nightmarish dinner with Esme, Edward hadn't really brought her up in conversation. He was a bit upset that she had yet to apologize to me. Carlisle, on the other hand, had been completely supportive.

Edward and I had spent almost every waking moment together, except for when he went to work. During the time we were together, Edward had taken me around the city and to warm sandy beaches.

While Edward was at work, Corin and I were busy in hiding. Recently there had been an enormous amount of guards around, catching many escapees. I had tried to contact Suzie from afar, but she hadn't responded. I was a bit worried about her.

On top of all of that, I had been feeling extremely queasy and faint. I thought it was stress but Corin disagreed. He said he could always smell Edward's scent when he was near me. When a male could smell another male's scent on a female that meant that female had been mated. Not to mention the fact that I had been gaining quite a bit weight, although I ate like a bird. Things weren't making any sense until Corin and I had looked up mating with mates and the chances of procreating.

There was a very good chance that I was pregnant, and that frightened me. Edward wasn't Prosperian. The chances of this baby being born with super-human capabilities were strong, not to mention that they were considered royalty in a corrupted world.

Corin had suggested doing a blood test on me, since going to the hospital where humans go wasn't an option.

It seemed like I waited forever for the results, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it. Did I want to know or not

"You ready?" Corin asked me.

I nodded my head since I couldn't quite speak yet. My throat felt extremely dry at the moment.

It was a bit surreal that I was doing this with my best friend instead of Edward, but I didn't want to freak him out if this wasn't real.

Corin looked at my blood samples and compared it to the graph from back home. If your blood was a darker color you weren't pregnant, but if it turned to a lighter, pinkish color, you were.

Corin quickly looked at the results and his eyes bulged out. "Holy Shit, you're pregnant!"

Those were the last words I heard before everything went black.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF`SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF`SF~SF~

"Bella…Bella…Shit, I think I might've killed ya!" Corin shouted.

I slowly opened my eyes, but it didn't help; everything was blurry. I was still trying to get over the concept that a Prosperian and Earthling were able to procreate. None of this made any sense. This was completely unheard of.

"W-w-what happened?" I stuttered as my eyesight became clearer.

"You fucking fainted!" Corin laughed.

I shoved him away, making him slip and fall on the marble floor.

"Jeeze, that fucking hurt! What the hell!" he demanded.

"Now is not the time for your stupid jokes! How the hell did this happen?"

His demeanor changed within seconds and he shook his head. We were both confused as hell. The whole day didn't make sense. For once I wish someone could tell me what would happen.

"I don't know. Either Edward has some powerful sperm, or he really isn't a human. That shit doesn't make any sense!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"_That _doesn't even make sense. What about Prosperian men who have sex with female humans?" I countered.

"It kills the women, Bella." He paused for a second. "Do you think…?" He stopped mid-sentence and shook his head.

"What?" I asked, scooting closer to him.

"This may sound crazy, but is there a possibility that Edward may not be human?" he asked.

"That's ridiculous! Edward can't be Prosperian. We would have seen his tracker."

"It's not. It would make sense. Look at the facts, Bella." He paused, then began to count them off his fingers. "He is a lot stronger for his build than most humans, the strong connection you both share, Esmeralda's weird behavior toward you, not to mention the fact that he got you knocked up. You have a little nudger in you now." He smiled, looking at my stomach.

"That…It can't…"

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked with a big grin.

"Okay, say hypothetically that he is Prosperian. Then explain to me how his family has been able to live on Earth this long and not be discovered?" I inquired.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as to how that would be possible. The thought of Edward not being human had crossed my mind many of times, but it didn't seem possible.

"Maybe one of them has the ability to hide themselves from the guards. They may not have been able to destroy their trackers, but they could make themselves disappear," he replied.

"It's possible, but I don't quite think it's true," I whispered before looking toward the picture of Edward and me on my nightstand.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

It had been a couple of days since I found out about the pregnancy. I was quite baffled by the revelation I didn't know how to proceed from there. I had yet to tell Edward anything. I didn't quite know how to approach the subject with him. Since learning I was pregnant, Corin and I had been going a lot of research. While humans are pregnant for about nine months, Prosperians carry a baby for only six months. I would have to explain to Edward what I was and where I came from for him to grasp what was going on, unless I could hide away from him for a while or think of something else to say.

Tonight Edward and I would attend the High Society Charity Ball, an ultra-exclusive, invitation-only event hosted by Esmeralda. As Edward's plus one, I was going to attend, much to Esmeralda's chagrin.

As I got ready, I continued to mull over how—and what—I was going to tell Edward. I ran through different scenarios as I stepped into my nude, sequined dress and black pumps. I thought about his possible reactions as I styled my hair to fall down my back in loose waves.

At exactly seven o'clock the doorbell rang. I opened the door to discover and an extremely dashing Edward wearing a black suit and skinny nude tie.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered as he pulled me in for a chaste kiss.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said as I pulled away from his soft lips.

"Is Corin around?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, he's at Lauren's for the night."

"Maybe we should stay in for the night instead," he whispered in a husky tone.

"As much as it pains me to say this, you already told your mother that you would be there tonight. She would blame me for you not attending," I explained.

His green eyes sparkled. "We'll go, but we will definitely be sneaking out early and coming back to your place for the night."

"I can't think of anything better." I smiled.

He took my hand and led me out to his sleek black Audi. I absolutely loved his car. He quickly opened my door for me, making sure I was settled inside, before closing it. He walked over to his side and got in, before we took off.

~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~SF~

Edward pulled me outside and away from Esmeralda's sour glare. All night she had completely ignored me. She quickly greeted Edward and then walked away. Edward tried to talk to her, but she refused to listen.

The tension at the table could be cut with a knife. We had some interesting dinner companions, and some didn't seem human. I wasn't sure, though—the pregnancy was messing with my senses.

Outside, Edward pulled me close to him and swayed our bodies side to side. I laid my head against his muscular chest. We danced to the faint sound of music from inside. There were beautiful crystal lights hanging on the balcony with red roses around the border.

"Bella, will you marry me?" he asked out of the blue.

I stumbled over his foot and he quickly caught me. "Shit! That wasn't how I had planned this." He groaned.

I stared into his bright, fearful green eyes knowing what I had to do first. "Edward, there's something I think you need to know," I said.

"Bella, there's something _you _need to know," he interrupted.

He rendered me speechless as soon as he lifted his hand up and I could see a faint white light emanating from his wrist, similar to mine. So many thoughts started to speed through my head.

The reason why Esmeralda was rigid around me was because she was Prosperian—as well as her family—another reason why Edward was able to get me pregnant. I hadn't mated with a human; I mated with an escapee Prosperian. How I didn't notice was beyond me.

"Edward, I'm pregnant," I rushed out.

He stared at me in disbelief before a wide grin took over his face. "See, it's perfect. We could get married and raise this baby together. Will you marry me?" He gave me a hopeful smile.

I couldn't help but jump in his arms with a smile. "Yes!" I exclaimed at the same time a gunshot rang out.

I could feel a blinding fire tear through my side and Edward's frantic voice screaming for help before everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We are now at the end of Part 2! The next chapter will be the beginning of the last part of this story.  
**

** I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled. I will also post an additional teaser in my FB Group.  
**

**I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic  
**

**Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /**

**I am leaving tomorrow morning for my family reunion. The next chapter teaser is up on my facebook page, and I will be sending out additional teasers today for the reviewers.  
**

**See you in two weeks! **


End file.
